


✨Fallen Stars✨

by SAEKA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Vietnam actually has a big role, haha yeet, unpopular ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAEKA/pseuds/SAEKA
Summary: A fanfiction about an unpopular ship: America x Greece. I think the two’s history and America’s heavily referenced influence by the country was a big influence on me with my view on this ship. I actually wrote this on WattPad but I decided to share it here





	1. Chapter 1

It had been forever and a half ever since America visited Greece. The visit was quite unwelcome but Greece was too tired to really care, therefore, allowing an unaccepted, hesitated welcoming from the poor Greek. He sighed. The night with America had been unexpectedly very entertaining, and he had invited America to come over once more, yet he never came. Greece couldn't blame him. America was a young, thriving nation, growing bigger, better, and stronger.. And Greece is getting worse by the second. Greece had his turn in glory, in praise, in power. He knew this time would come but he's at least glad he could come face to face and live long enough to see, most possibly, the best country on earth, or to ever exist. It'd be a shame for America to die out before Greece, a true catastrophe, as Greece surely hoped he would live long enough to see America reach his highest peak. He slowly pat his cat, savoring the fur's soft coat through his palm. It was nice and calming. All he ever had left in the world, with his abnormally huge debt and his crumbling buildings, he had suffered for far too long. He had no desire to die, to be forgotten or to be lost, for he had made one of the biggest marks in the world.. And how he managed to live for so long is quite the surprise for him. Japan, Portugal, hell, even China, they're all thriving and getting better.. But here, Greece is, losing everything he once knew. It's kind of sad actually, for his happiest times during these past decades were the undying curiosity and amazement in the voice of the Americans in Greece's history, the support from the Americans farther west. America visited quite often, actually, but usually to just tour around or visit, but this was an uncommon occasion where he actually spoke to the country. It's not like America avoided him, or disliked him, no, it was quite the opposite. America had been too caught up in Greece's agriculture and history than just the country itself. If Greece had to be honest, he'd admit it did get on his nerves, America was quite honestly, one of his favorite countries.. besides maybe Japan, but the amount of money America had given Greece in terms of tourism money had helped Greece off the surface of thin ice. He was truthfully thankful.

During that night, he was readying to lay under the stars, but he heard footsteps behind him. He slowly turned his head to see America. He didn't smile, but he was sure quite happy to see one of his favorite countries. "Hello." Greece lazily said, letting the word drag out of his mouth. America responded with a huge grin and a wave, "Hey! What's up, dude? What're you doin' out here?" Yet again, with youthful cheeriness that outshined Greece's lazy drag and blasted it out of the water. Greece didn't bother to sit up but he did scoot over, inviting America to lay down next to him. It took quite a while for America to take a hint, but when he did, he jumped down and laid next to the once great nation.. Or his mother's great work passed down to him. "Ho-" and yet again cut off by the younger nation, his energy radiating off of him like some sort of ray of sun. A lot of people would describe the man as so, yet Greece had felt he experienced it and felt it more than any other country.. Besides England, but that's not the point of the matter.  

"Have you ever wanted to be there with your mother? Like, during those ancient times? I wish I had! All of that history and we only discovered part of it. Hey, hey Greece! Dude, could ya like, teach me some of your history? Like, if you don't mind, y'know?"America outwardly stated. Greece was actually quite happy with that. He turned his head and scooted closer to the American. He didn't mean anything by it, just to get closer to the warmer aura. Greece is quite the cold country so a being almost as hot as the sun(both physically and aurally) was a nice touch to the man. Before he even knew it, he was scrunched up against the taller man, bathing in the younger's sweet savory warmth. He then began to talk, "I have sometimes wished to experience what my mother had, but I am just lucky to be alive after this long. As to answer your question, I don't mind." Greece then had blabbered off to the most talkative country in the world, surprisingly, having that country stay quiet throughout his entire history. It felt nice. It felt good to know that he was appreciated in this day and age.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd invite America over, and over, and over again. Greece truly enjoyed his company, and America didn't seem to mind coming over. At some point in this period of time, he considered conquering America like how he used to, but that would be stupid. Honestly, a death wish, but he just wanted to be with America more. America made him feel wanted, needed, appreciated, how he hasn't felt in centuries. "America, could you come here for a bit?" He called out to the younger man. It didn't take longer than 5 seconds for the American to yank out of the corner of the room. "Yeah? What d'ya need, dude?" He answered. Greece turned his head and waved for the other country to walk over. "I need you to do a favor for me, if that isn't so much to ask." America beamed at the need for assistance, puffing his chest out and pointing to himself. "Of course, dude! Ask me anything! I'm awesome, so I can basically do everything!"

Greece smiled at that, "Yes, yes.. Now can you help me feed my cats? I can't do it on my own." Which was a blatant lie. He could, most definitely, take care of all of them. He just wanted more of the American's company. "No probs, dude! I'm totally down for it!" And as Greece was about to give him a bag of cat food, the younger nation already got his hands on a bag. He, somewhat delicately, laid down the food in front of the cats, then playing with the kittens. It wasn't far when Greece found himself staring at the blonde boy covered in cats, laughing his great big heart out. "Cats are so awesome, dude! I should, like, totally get one! Oh? Can I have one? Please??" Greece, on instinct, was about to bounce a, "no" onto the younger man, but his heart couldn't bear seeing a broken look on the other's face. His cats were undeniably precious.. But, he had many? One couldn't hurt? But all of his cats had so many memories with him.. But, he could always hand a kitten over to an owner who could provide so much more, for a better life. "Sure," Greece responded, "But only a kitten." America jumped on that offer, picking up a white and ginger kitten, showing it to Greece, "How about this one? It kinda reminds me of Iggy. It looks super grumpy but, I bet, with time, it would learn to love an awesome dude like me! Y'know, I'm irresistible!" Greece chuckled at that, a simple response in turn, "Yes. You are." 

The two chuckle and chat and continue to have a fun time, playing with the cats, playing with each other.. It wasn't exactly an eventful day, but it sure as hell was fun. "Ah, sorry Greece, dude, I gotta go back to America. Boss' said I've been in Greece for way too long." Greece frowned at that. He really wanted America to stay for much longer, but, he knew he couldn't stop him from leaving. The time America spent in Greece helped him grow even larger out of debt and he appreciated it, but, he appreciated the time he spent with America more. "That's alright. You're a busy man, I know, you do not have to apologize. Anyways, goodbye, America." As he said his name, America waved to him and dashed out the door. It fell cold as soon as he left, which, was kind of suspected when it felt warmer when he came. Greece laid solemnly on his bed, rolling around lazily with a few cats on the side of his bed. Finally, stopping his movements, he beckoned some cats to lay with him.. He felt more comfortable, and as the warmth traversed through his body.. He fell asleep.  
.  
.  
.

Greece woke up to lots of mews and paws to the face from his treasured cats. He knew what they wanted and he couldn't waste any time giving them what they so desired, getting out of his bed and grabbing some canned cat food from his counter. He opened a few 50 and set them down outside for the countless cats he had. He sat alone on his couch.. This was his everyday thing, but ever since America left, he finally felt how alone he actually was. He probably shouldn't ring up America or Japan, they were most likely busy.. And Turkey was out of the question. Maybe he could hang out with England? Ask some stuff about America, maybe just spend quality time with the man. God, how old is Greece again? It's been well over 4000 years, right? He may not have been there as Ancient Greece, his mother, but he was still Greece.. Old and, quite honestly, lonely. 

  Is England busy though? He could hang out with France.. He didn't see any problem with that in any way, actually, so.. Why not try it? That could do.

He went to call up France, sitting at the phone and waiting for the other man to pick up. Ding! “Bonjour, mon ami, what do you need?” France said, his usual accent bursting through the phone, yet it was soft at the same time, “Oh. France, do you mind if I come over to hang out?” Greece leaned on the wall, playing with the phone wire and looking out the window, “Of course, mi amor, but why do you ask?” He shifted a bit, putting his hand on the desk and looking back at the phone, “Just.. Lonely.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for not updating for a long time I’m lazy as fuck aahaj so here’s a massive chapter

“Hey.”  _Greece called over the telephone, hand on his hip and his eyes directly glaring at his phone,_ “Apologies for the inconvenience, Alfred, but.. I’ve got a problem.” _He admitted, sighing in defeat and disappointment. He didn’t want to cause America any trouble, and at the same time, by no mean, accidentally burn down his... House. It wasn’t his fault! France came by and had dragged along England on their “get along” trip. And by that, which gave the hint that Greece should have obviously took, caused an outburst in flames that England caused by trying to bake scones. England did profusely apologize and tried to ask for how much it cost but it didn’t really mean much for Greece; for it really was just some old ruin he was resting in from time to time._

 _“_ Oh, bloody hell, Greece- How much did it cost?”  _England frantically pulled out his wallet. He wasn’t, well, the richest country in the world.. But he could accommodate! “_ It really isn’t a problem-“ “Yes it is! I-I burned your bloody house, could you at least get at least a bit mad?”  _England curbed his sentence. Well, it wasn’t what England meant by mad but Greece was sure annoyed by being cut off. Oh, well, who cares? It’s really not his problem anyways._ “There’s no need to be upset. It was just some ruin I slept in from time to time.”  _Greece sighed in exhaustion. Had he not trusted England with the kitchen or foreseen France ditching the both of them to go with a ‘fine madam’, perhaps none of this would’ve happen._

 _“_ I-If you insist, then I can’t help but to comply.” _Was all England responded with. What Greece needed right now was a nice and well deserved hug from his favorite American (or rather, the only American). “_ Yo dude! Don’t worry about it, I’m a hero after-all!”  _Greece could practically feel his grin stretching from over the phone. “_ I thank you sincerely. I will see you soon.”  _And as he pressed the disconnect button had he soon realized: what did he have in his house? The ruin itself wasn’t that much of importance but what was inside could have cost him millions! To, uh, a certain American, but could he rely on that certain American to **not** screw him over was the question. _

 

 _“_ Who was that?”  _England simply asked, it wasn’t a hard question to answer but he felt like England would start nagging if he heard America was coming over. “_ An old colleague of mine.”  _Was what he felt as the right answer. Which most likely was considering the man’s reaction being a simple, “Oh”, and Greece found that to be a win. He surely didn’t mind England nagging to him, it’s kind of like a second Turkey/Ottoman Empire talk to him which he found annoying._

 _America arrived with a burst of energy, or rather, “heroism” and a silenced, “Yee-Haw” which was obviously suppressed. “_ What the hell? I thought you were calling an ‘Old Colleague’, not a bloody prat!”  _Greece could say the same thing about you, he could, but would he? Obviously not bec- “_ Dude! Greece! I didn’t know you called me over to fix an old man problem. You could just tell him to go away, y’know?” 

 “W-What was that you ungrateful brat?!”  _England stuttered, almost embarrassed, but Greece only left his imagination run wild as to the reason why. Maybe it was because it was literally his former little brother? Or was it, y’know, like because England still felt pity for the younger nation. Greece didn’t really car- “_ Dude! You need to get over the whole independence thing, that was like, over 200 years ago, man.”

 “G-Get over it? What do you mean? I totally got over it before you even gained independence!” “Now that doesn’t even make sense, dude, you were gone while I was planning it!”  _Ah. Greece should have guessed better than to invite the two over to the same place. He guessed this is his fault. “_ Look, now you’re making Greece uncomfortable!”  _“No. I’m fine.” He internally thought, but 2 reasons told him to not speak:_

_1.) So America would not burst out in a, “I TOLD YOU SO!” fit like the child England forgot he raised with his own influence of personality. It is kind of your fault he ended up like that._

_2.) He didn’t want an all out argument between a crying man and a literal child. You can guess who’s who, the two roles could fit both of them just fine._

 

 _“_ No I’m not! Isn’t that right, Greece? I mean, dude, you’re the one causing shit.”  _America accused. Well, it was more of a correct statement rather than an accusation but he would rather blame both than one. Please, Morpheus, Tyche, Himerus, anybody, he just wanted alone time with Alfred. “_ This is useless.. Bloody brat doesn’t know how to be grateful.. Should have learned that.” _Well, **you** raised him. “_Well. You raised me.” 

  “W-Well, Yeah, I did! But-“ _and England had ran out of witty comments. He simply just Tch’d and walked away. Greece could at least give a point to England for being mature at the end, America would have stomped away with childish steam erupting out of him. “_ Now, dude, what do ya need help with?”

 

 “Well, my house kind of burned down.”  _He internally smiled. He finally had time to just rest with Alfred. Perhaps he could sleep over in another ruin sometimes with him?_

 


End file.
